The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an explosive practice hand grenade and to a new and improved method of manufacturing such explosive practice hand grenade.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved construction of an explosive practice hand grenade of high explosive pressure power and which comprises a shell, a body made of a high-explosive charge enclosed by the shell and defining an axis. A detonator including a delayed-action fuze is provided and arranged substantially in the axis defined by the body made of the high-explosive charge.
Explosive practice hand grenades for training purposes are known. Such hand grenades only approximately correspond to the conditions of combat practice with respect to their size, shape and the sound of the explosion. Particularly, the explosive practice hand grenades do not possess the properties or characteristics known for combat-duty fragmentation hand grenades. The weight, the position of the center of mass and the impact behavior after the throwing of the explosive practice hand grenade as well as the explosion pressure power, i.e. the explosive sound effect during the explosion, do not satisfy combat requirements. The known fragmentation hand grenades are also unsuited for training purposes due to the extraordinary danger caused by their fragments.